


I'll always need you

by summer_of_1985



Series: You Do Count. You've Always Counted, and I've Always Trusted You [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Old Married Couple, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: After Sherlock and Molly's grandchildren go home with their parents, Molly feels a little useless - Sherlock promises that she isn't.





	I'll always need you

Molly and Sherlock waved at their oldest son, as he left home with his wife and sugar-filled kids (which is what Molly and Sherlock respectively went home with their parents after visiting their grandparents).

Once the car was away, Molly turned around and looked at the empty cottage. It reminded her of the time before their oldest was in the world, quiet and peaceful.

Molly was tidying up the living room, where she finds Mark's old teddy bear, from when he was a baby. She looks at it, as tears well up.

"Molly? Sweetheart?" Sherlock asks, years of being the world's only Consulting Detective left him still as fit as he was, but the years he'd lived left him with some wrinkles, the scars on his back from his time being 'dead'.

"It's Mark's teddy," Molly whispered, the tears slowly leaving her eyes, she missed the time when he relied heavily on his mama, now he was a grown man, with a family of his own.

Sherlock hobbled over, an injury with one of his final cases before he retired - saw him falling down a flight of stairs, a fractured ankle that never repaired - and wrapped his arms around his wife.

She'd aged gently over the years, but even now he still sees the pathologist that loved him from their time in London. Her body had pushed through 4 children, and now they had 7 grandchildren (with one on the way). But Molly's hair was turning more white than her lovely mousey brown, she'd shrunk slightly - however, her eyes hadn't changed since he met her, they still sparkled and showed the love she had for him.

"Molly..." Sherlock sighs, knowing how much he misses his oldest son, as much as Molly. He gently hugged her, feeling her body start to quiver - sobs taking over her - he feels the little baby weight she couldn't lose, wobble slightly. "I know it feels like no-one relies on you, but I do," Molly looked up at him. "If it wasn't for you, I'd still be that miserable git that you love so much," Molly giggles, and holds up teddy under her nose. "I'll always need you, you're the one that matters the most to me," Sherlock runs his fingers through her hair and sees Amelia's Barbie doll laying on the floor.

The Barbie doll (which was covered in crayon marks) and had something stuck in her hair. The obvious signs as it belonged to a child, but Sherlock remembers giving this to Amelia for being such a good girl when he took her to see the flat he once lived in.

"Didn't you have a Barbie doll as a child, Molly?" Sherlock asked, letting go of her, to retrieve the doll. Remembering the time when Molly was given her old childhood belongings once her mother had passed on, even though Molly and her mother got on as well as oil and water, she still went to her mother's funeral (got the 'once-over' from her stepfather, screamed at by her stepsiblings for not being around (which was all the former Mrs. Hooper's fault) and loved at by the remaining members of her father's family, her wonderful aunt and uncle, cousins and second cousins).

Molly smiles, remembering her time with Barbie (one of the reasons why she was so unhappy with her figure as a teenager), and took it from Sherlock's fingers. "I even remember how to get the crayon off and whatever is in her hair out," she says proudly.

Sherlock gently held her face in his hands, "I love you, Mrs Holmes," Sherlock said, grateful that Eurus forced him to admit his feelings for Molly - he'd hate to think what he would be like if he hadn't spoken to her after the call, and promised her that it was true.

"I love you too, Sherlock," Molly reached up and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
